Black Earth Vol 1 1
Appearing in "Beginning Part 1" Featured Characters: * John Supporting Characters: * Myron West * Clarissa Lee * John's mom * John's brother Antagonists: * Jessica Bealie * Michael Bealie * The Sins ** Sin Two ** Sin Three Other Characters: * United States of America Military * Cult of Jeremiahs ** Jeremiah Sr. ** Jeremiah Jr. Synopsis for "Beginning Part 1" (1980) A car quickly surves onto the side of the Church entrance. A man, in his mid to late 40s, wearing a white priest dress, opens the car and falls on the floor while holding the right side of his gut as it shows bleeding. He manages to get up and starts limping into the church as he sees police cars in the distances intercepting where he is. He manages to open the Church door and closing it. He walks through the empty room and chairs to the stand and walks to the open door on the side of the stage and limp his way down, revealing a room where a hooded figure with a scared child behind a car is revealed, creating a pentagram with candles glowing the whole room in a yellow glow. "Is it ready, Damian?" Jeremiah asks. "Yes, Father" Damian explains. "It's ready" Jeremiah sees his young son hiding behind a car. He walks to the chair, moves it away before slowly crouching to be on his son's level. "Son. Come here" Jeremiah says as his young son slowly walk towards to his bleeding father with fear. "Make sure you continue what I planned. I love you, son" He says before his son hugs his father for one last time. Jeremiah walks to the pentagram and crouches onto his knees. Damian holds an object hid inside a purple cloth before giving it to Jeremiah. He grabs the object with the cloth covering it, he removes the cloth, revealing a dagger with Pentagram symbols on the side of it. Jeremiah lifts the weapon and holds it in the air with both of his hands. "By Wrath's game, We pray all you. The Lord's Scorn shall start, bring three of them and it'll '''START!'''" Jeremiah plunges the dagger into his stomach. Causing his mouth to phew blood, police finally manage to bust down the church door and start to run down where Jeremiah is. The police flood the room and aim their pistols at Damian, they see Jeremiah stand and take the knife out of his stomach. "HANDS BEHIND YOUR-" The officer is paused from speaking as Damian quickly pulls out a pistol, only to be shot by police. Jeremiah starts charging at the officers before the police quickly manage to shoot Jeremiah to death. His body on the floor. Trivia * This series will have the same look as DC's Murder Machine comic with it's grey, dark look. Category:Sin One (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Jessica Bealie (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:The Sins (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Sin Two (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Sin Three (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Cult of Jeremiahs (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Jeremiah Sr. (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Jeremiah Jr. (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Myron West (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Clarissa Lee (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances Category:Michael Bealie (Black Earth Universe)/Appearances